LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P7/Transcript
(Erin is seen sitting alone tied to the pole still hallucinating) Erin: Aww come on, I just saw you earlier. (Erin looks sad) Erin: Where's that unicorn? (Erin continues looking as Grey, Rose and Jack are seen looking at her) Jack: There she is. Rose: Alright Grey, you go get her and we'll keep watch. Grey: *Sighs* okay... Here I go. (Grey slowly sneaks around camp, carefully trying to avoid orcs as he nears Erin) Grey: Please don't see me... Please don't see me.... (Grey manages to make it to Erin) Grey: Whew.... Erin: *Gasp* Jelly man! Grey: !! (Grey then covers Erin's mouth and frantically looks around, finding no one around) Grey: *Sigh* That was close... Erin: *Muffled giggling* Grey: *WhisperS* Erin! Shh! We're trying to escape! Erin: Huh? Grey: *Starts to untie Erin* Just follow me. (Erin is released from the pole and looks around) Erin: Yay! I can walk now! Grey: *Covers Erin's mouth* SHUSH! Erin: *Muffled giggling* Grey: *Groans and then picks up Erin* Erin: Aww soft jelly.... Grey: *Groans* Please stop.... Erin: Aw come on Jelly man, don't be sad. Grey: I'm not made of jelly. (Erin giggles a little more as he meets with Jack and Rose) Jack: Erin. Are you all right? Erin: *Giggles* Grey: She's still high. Jack: Oh my god seriously?! Rose: When does this stuff wear off?! Jack: I don't know... Come on, let's just go back to where Pug said to wait and- ???: CARAVAN APPROCHES!! Rose: ??? Did you guys hear that? Jack: Yeah an orc said a caravan is approaching. Grey: Shit, hide! Erin: Wheee! (The group hides as Orcs start gathering at the front entrance. They see Torkat himself stepping out to greet who's out front. Rose: *Whispers* what do you think they are doing? Jack:... *Whispers* I think I know who's here. Its the slavers he mentioned. Grey: Crap..... Erin: *Giggles* Butterfly.... Jack: Come on. We have to find Pug and the antidote quick, cause Torkat is gonna know Erin's escaped very soon. (The 4 sneak off while the Orcs are distracted) Erin: *Whisper* Psst. Jelly man. Grey:..... Erin: *Whisper* Jelly man! Grey: *Whisper* Erin, be quiet. Erin: *Poking Grey* Jeeeeellyyyyy maaaaaaan… Grey: *Whispers* What??? Erin: *Whispers* Do you eat yourself? Grey: *Whisper* Do I- Wha- What?! Erin: *Whisper* You're jelly. And you eat jelly. Grey: E-Erin... Please. Just be quiet. (Torkat is seen stepping out of his camp meeting a caravan. Behind the caravan are some humans in torn clothes, clearly slaves. The leader steps out to greet Torkat) ???: Torkat. Torkat: Bout time you arrived. ???: Jeez what's eating you? Torkat: The human we're selling you is just a head ache due to the happy flowers. ???: Doesn't that wear off? Torkat: A pair of stupid tarks forget how to make it right so now it won't wear for at least another hour. ???: *Sigh* Torkat: So, you got my payment right? ???: You know the rules. I need to see the merchandise before I show the money. Torkat: Fine fine. Let's step inside. (The two go into the camp and go toward to where Erin was tied up) Torkat: She's right over- (Torkat's eyes go wide as he sees Erin missing) Torkat: WHAT?!?! ???: Problem Torkat? Torkat: WHO WAS GUARDING THE SLAVE?!?! Orcs:..... Torkat: FIND HER YOU DUNG HEAP PUGS!!! OR I'LL GUT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!!! (The Orcs run off to find Erin) Jack: *Whisper* Shit. Rose: *Whisper* We should hurry up. Grey: *Whisper* Right. (The four continue moving) Erin: *Giggling* Jelly.... Grey: *Whisper* Erin seriously, stop. Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts